Secrets Left Untold
by AmberSparks
Summary: Secrets in any world can put you in danger...secrets in this world can end in a death. First FanFic. Delayed due to writer's block. BL, JS, AE.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Emma isn't dead and Adam hasn't disappeared

Pairings: AE, JS, BL

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, but if I did Mutant X would still be running

Secrets Left Untold 

Chapter 1

Jesse Kilmartin's eyes opened to the dim light of his bedroom and to a splitting headache. _Jesus…Remind me to never try 'n' out drink Shal…_He thought to himself. He smiled remembering the night before at the club. It was the first time since Brennan and Emma (and especially Lexa) that both Shalimar and him had been able to act natural with each other. And, damn, it had felt good…

Sighing, Jesse shook his head. _Not gonna happen, Jesse, so stop dreaming about it. She's got the hots for Bren, not you._ Getting up, then pausing due to dizziness, Jesse quickly changed into fresh clothing and headed out into the part of Sanctuary. He quickly jogged down the stairs in the direction of the kitchen, desperate for some aspirin. _Stupid headache!_

Shalimar looked up when she heard someone approaching and instantly placed it to be Jesse. She allowed herself to grin, thinking of the night before. _I hope he got the hint. If not…If not then I have no idea what the hell I'm gonna do._ She sighed softly to herself, staring at the tabletop.

"Please tell you have a headache too. If not the life is just unfair. And way too biased towards ferals." Jesse said a good-humoured smile on lighting up his face.

"Nope, no headache." Grinning, Shalimar looked up. "Jesse, you better face it – God loves us ferals."

"Ha ha ha…" was the only reply that Jesse had. Changing the subject, Jesse asked " Hey, do you know where the aspirin is, 'cause unlike you, apparently, I have a really, really bad headache!"

"Yeah, it's in the top right hand cupboard."

"Thanks. So, what are you doing up so early? You normally sleep in."

"Ah, couldn't sleep." _Yeah, right. I spent the whole night dreaming 'bout what would happen if we were together that I couldn't sleep._

"Oh, okay. Are the others up yet?"

"Yeah. Adam and Emma are out 'walking', Lexa's in her room 'n' Brennan's in the garage."

Jesse swallowed his aspirin and grinned. "' Walking', eh?" He snorted, "More like sucking the breath out of each other!"

Shalimar returned his grin with a smile. "Yeah, probably…" _And I wish we were doing the same…_

"You know Jess, sometimes you can be a bit too graphic with your descriptions. See, we didn't need that much info." Brennan Mulwray walked into the room. His plain white shirt had streaks of black grease staining it, but his jeans remained unblemished.

"Nor the pictures." Lexa, too, entered, behind Brennan. She was dressed in her trademark black and red.

" No one asked you to listen in!" Jesse replied. _Damn you two, why can't you leave us ALONE?_

Similar thoughts were running through Shalimar's head as she looked back down at the table to cover her frustration.

Adam and Emma entered, smiling. Everyone had been shocked when the two of them had just turned up at one of the safe houses, grinning from ear to ear. The surprise had increased when they had told the rest of the team that they were involved with each, and had been for a long, but just not ready to tell anyone.

"Hey guys, what you doing?" Emma asked, her red hair catching the light.

_…leave us ALONE?_ Emma was hit by the thought coming in Jesse's voice and glanced at him in surprise. Her curiosity increased when an image of Shalimar flitted across her mind, vivid in colour. She licked her lips, making a mental note to ask Jesse what the hell was going on.

Later in the Dojo 

"Hey, Jess, you feeling okay?" Emma entered the Dojo to find Jesse punching into the punching bag with all his might.

"Yeah, course I am. Why wouldn't I be?"

"I dunno…just thought…maybe…you had something on your mind…"

"Nope, nothing."

"Not even 'blonde' issues?"

Jesse looked at Emma in surprise. "How did you….?"

"I'm empathic Jess. I hear these things."

"Well, it's of absolutely no use, is it? She's in love with Brennan…." In the shadows, Brennan walked towards the Dojo. He was about to announce himself, when he heard the last few words. Confused, he hung back in the darkness, watching and listening.

"You'll never that unless you ask her!"

"Ask her! Em, are you nuts?" Jesse practically screamed.

"No." came Emma's clam reply. "All I'm saying is, go to Shal, and ask her if she's in love with you." Brennan's eyes closed with pain, he could feel his chest tightening.

"Oh, you want me to go to Shal, and say 'Shalimar, do you love me? 'Cause I've been in love with you for over two years now!" Lexa, who had seen Brennan standing in the shadows with his eyes closed, walked up to him and was about to ask him what he was doing when she the last few words. She froze instantly.

"Little more class, but that's basically it. Tell Shal that, then you'll know what to do." Lexa felt a strange pain in her chest as she heard those words. "And Jess, don't be so insecure, 'cause it's gonna be hard for her to say no!"

"You think so?"

"Yep." She smiled. "Go do it now. Sweaty clothes or no sweaty clothes."

"Alright, then. Wish me luck." He didn't think of Brennan, his 'brother', or Lexa, the girl he'd been playing with for the last few months. As he descended, smiling, both Lexa and Brennan shrunk back in the shadows, their eyes betraying their hurt and, deeper down, anger.

Later in Shalimar's room 

"Yes? Yes, as in you do love me?"

"Yes! And I have since I met you!" Both grinned at each other and leaned in for a kiss. They did not, however, know that they were being watched. Watched by both Brennan and Lexa. Silently Brennan and Lexa rose from their seats at the computer and headed for the garage. It was time for a drink. Many drinks.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Lexa looked to her left and watched as Brennan threw his head back and swallowed yet another shot of vodka. She smiled thinly.

'Didn't know you had so much love for Russia and it's drink.'

'I don't. It's just bloody strong, and that is exactly what I need.'

Lexa smirked. 'You're not the only one.'

'You know we're being surprisingly calm for people who just got hurt out of our minds.' He said staring at the bottom of his glass.

'Yeah, well, we both just had a bottle of vodka each…' Lexa replied staring down at the table.

'Mmmm…maybe we should head back…'

'To Sanctuary? But I don't wanna.' Lexa whined.

Brennan smirked. 'Never thought that I'd hear you whine. But, hey, people are full of surprises, aren't they?' Both paused thinking back to the two blondes that had hurt them so badly. 'Anyway, there are ways to get into Sanctuary and not be seen…' Lexa cocked an eyebrow, and stared at him. 'Hey, I wasn't a criminal for nothing!' He grinned. Lexa smiled in return.

'I should come out with you more often. Especially after one of my 'secret missions'.' Brennan smiled.

'Come on. Let's go.' Brennan stood up throwing down dollar bills as he did so. Lexa followed him out the door.

One hour later

'That was interesting…' Lexa said slowly.

'You were the one who didn't want to be seen…' Brennan replied, dusting his hands off. They'd scaled the side of the mountain to get to an emergency door right behind what happened to be the side door to the corridor to their rooms.

'See ya. Night.' Brennan added.

'Yeah, night. Thanks.'

'No problem. I needed it as well.'

Lexa nodded and turned towards her door, whilst Brennan headed down towards his own. As soon as he entered, he wished he hadn't. He immediately heard the sounds from next door. Jesse's room. Quickly he turned around and headed out again. He speed-walked to Lexa's room and paused to knock softly. He heard the movement behind the door and waited for it to open.

When it did open, it revealed the surprised face of Lexa Pierce. 'Hey…Something wrong?' She opened the door completely, silently inviting him in.

Brennan swallowed all too aware of her clothing (or lack of it). She was dressed in a huge gray T-Shirt that revealed her long legs. 'Nah, they're in Jess's room. Lots of noise.' He smiled almost queasily.

'Ahh...You wanna spend the night here then?'

'D'you mind?'

'No.'

''Kay, then. Umm…I'll sleep on the floor.' He said gesturing to the floor. She shook her head.

'Sleep next to me.'

'You don't mind?'

'I'm asking, aren't I?'

Brennan smiled. 'I sleep topless.'

'I sleep bottomless.' She smirked.

'Fine.'

Quietly, he slipped his jacket and top off. He threw his shoes off and walked over to the bed. Lexa followed and climbed onto the bed. Brennan followed, spooning her. He felt her snuggle closer and tightened his grip on her. Slowly both slipped into sleep.

Next morning

Lexa awoke slowly, aware of the warm body behind her. She cuddled closer. That was when he woke up.

'Lex?'

She froze. 'Hey...' She turned slowly. To see the amused twinkling eyes of Brennan Mulwray.

'Didn't know you liked to cuddle!' He grinned.

She closed her eyes. She was never gonna live this down. She smacked his chest. Bare chest. She swallowed.

Suddenly the door opened. One loud high-pitched scream. A red head. Emma.

'You two...you two...'

Stunned, Lexa opened her mouth to reply...

* * *

A/N: Cliffhanger-Muhahahaha Thnk u to all hu reviewed! Plz keep sending them:) 


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Sorry for the delay in posting I was on holiday n there were no computers around.

Chapter 3

Lexa Pierce's eyes snapped open. _Oh God, I did not just dream of Brennan. Not Brennan Mulwray!_ Quickly she checked the rest of her room, including under her bed. No Brennan. Lexa sighed in relief and leaned down so that her head touched the ground. A small unwanted voice at the back of her head whispered softly, _He could have left already…_

Silently she got up off the ground and changed into a form fitting black tank and black track bottoms and quietly walked out of her room towards Brennan's.

Meanwhile… 

Emma woke up shocked-Lexa … dreaming of Brennan…._ SHIT!_ Instantly she bolted out of bed causing Adam to wake up rather violently. Sitting up instantly, Adam stared as his love dressing so fast she was almost a blur. Stunned Adam asked, "Where's the fire?" Stupidity taking over in a moment of complete and utter shock.

"Not now Adam." Said whilst hurrying towards the door.

"Whoa, easy there! Tell me what the hell is going on!" Shot back whilst blocking her path. Sighing, knowing there was no hope, Emma opened her to start her story.

Meanwhile… 

Brennan turned to the sound of the knock on his door. He had been halfway through changing. Curious, he called, "It's open." Curiosity gave way to pure shock as Lexa Pierce walked through the door to stand in his doorway. She looked up at him shyly and cleared her throat.

"Um… Do you know what exactly happened last night?" She glanced up at him, swallowing. He grinned. _Oh no, no, no, no…_

"Drinking really isn't your thing is it?" Lexa relaxed visibly and let out the breath she'd been holding. _Thank you God!_

"I don't mind drinking – I can take it. Just not other stuff…" Lexa colored realizing too late her slip. _Shit…This I am NEVER going to live down…_ Then suddenly it hit her – drinking, with Brennan – only meant one thing…

"They're together aren't they?" Looking down. Hurting – badly.

Brennan, who had opened his mouth to say something in typical Brennan fashion, closed his mouth and the mischief faded from his eyes. "Yeah, yeah they're together… They always together – we just refused to see it…" Lexa nodded and felt a single tear travel down her face. She heard herself sniffle and panicked trying to control herself. _You cannot cry in front of him – you CANNOT!_ But her mind's rebel when she felt Brennan's strong arms envelop her. She broke down sobbing into Brennan's bare shoulder. Brennan stroked her hair soothingly whilst swaying slightly with her.

A bit later, once Lexa had calmed down a bit Brennan asked mischievously "So was I good or not?"

Lexa looked up confused for a second then realized what he meant, she screamed, embarrassed, "WE DID NOT HAVE SEX! NEVER! NOT IN THE DREAM, NOT EVER! You just slept there – that's all!" Brennan burst out laughing and managed to get out:

"So you're not disappointed?" Lexa froze – maybe for a second too long. Brennan stopped laughing instantly. "Holy shit! You are disappointed!" All he could was stare. _Shit, shit, mother fucking shit! She, Lexa friggin' Pierce, wanted to have sex with me!_ He instantly started panicking not because of the fact of her disappointment but because of his own dream and what had happened in it.

"No, no, hell no."

Swallowing, she turned to get to the door when she felt the two arms that had been around her just seconds before curl around her waist dragging her back. She struggled half heartedly – half wanting him, half unsure of what would happen.

"Tell me the truth – are you or are you not disappointed?" whispered in her ear and sending shivers down her back. She opened her mouth to reply when the door swung open to reveal four very shocked teammates, all with the same question on their minds: '_'What the hell was going on?'_


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: can be found in Chapter 1

A/N: Hey thanks to all those who reviewed it really makes me feel better that some one likes my stuff. Any way, if you would like to give me a few ideas please tell me and I will think about writing them in, the same goes for questions. Thanks again for the reviews.

Chapter 4

Lexa stood there in Brennan's arms when she realised what this looked like and what her teammates were probably thinking, looking at them. _Shit – Brennan shirtless + me in his arms affair. Ohhhhhhhhhh…double mother fucking SHIT!_

"What exactly is going on?" It was obvious Adam's brain was in overload. First the dream and now this. He watched as Lexa quickly disentangled herself from Brennan's arms.

"Nothin'. Nothing is going on. Brennan's just being an ass as usual..." _Damn nice ass though...NO NO NO NO! You did not just think that._ Silently she looked at Emma to see the shocked expression on her face._Crap._

"How could you! I thought we actually had something!" Shalimar was trying to work Brennan up so she coul get what she wanted: an excuse for her and Jesse. And she did get him worked up only not in the way she wanted.

"US? HOW COULD _WE_DO THIS?" He snorted at the hypocrisy. "Like you haven't done anything, little angels of innocence!"

"What are you talking about?" Jesse covered his worry with outrage. There were things that didn't match up and he had a feeling that he didn't want them to.

"The fact that you both were screwing around last night." Lexa's cold, hard words matched her eyes. Emma could feel her own closing - they knew...

"I'm outta here." Brennan grabbed his clothing and wallet and madefor the door ignoring the gaping gazes of Adam, Shalimar and Jesse.

"Wait for me." Lexa.

"Hey!" Adam recovered first. "Explain yourself - how dare you accuse Jesse and Shal!" His affection for the two ofthem was clouding hisjudgement.

"Screw." Brennan.

"You." Lexa.

Both turned and walked out of Sanctuary. Adam turned to see both Jesse and Shalimar looking ashamed. "Oh, no...please no - don't tell me they were telling the truth!"

Shalimar opened her mouth to reply...

* * *

Please review - tell me what you think, where you think I should go and if you have any questions please go ahead and ask! P.S I'm thinking about a story in which the team don't know the real Brennan and he has a secret - should I go through with it? 


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Sorry that I've taken so long to update – I've had exams and coursework. Plus there's the fact that I'm plain lazy but that's another story. Anyways, on with the story:

"Adam, I said I was sorry, okay? What else can I do? Get down on my knees and beg?" Shalimar said it desperately as she followed her 'father' towards the consol on the other side of the room.

"Help me track them down would be a nice place to start!" Adams reply came sharply and held none of the usual affection that went with it when talking to Shalimar. Emma could feel the worry for her two team mates and friends rolling off of him in waves. She herself was starting to feel sick due to the worry. _You're not helping. You know that your powers will make sure that they all feel the same nausea!_ She kept the mantra going over and over in her head.

Lexa and Brennan had left at least two hours ago. Leaving their com links behind. This development, when revealed, had brought the tension to a head. Adams face had gone from worried to full on focused resolution. A face he kept reserved for when a mission went wrong. The only thing going through Jesse's mind at that moment was: _Please. Please let them be okay._ His body seemed glued to the seat next to the cordless phone.

* * *

Meanwhile...

"I hate them. I HATE them! Fucking hypocrites! 'How _dare _you!' Stupid bloody blond! And what the fuck had she doing last night, huh? Why, she is the honest tell - all isn't she?" Lexa, at that moment, had it been anyone apart Brennan at her side, knew she would have frightened them. Her anger showed in her cold, rage filled eyes. Pale skin was tight across high cheekbones, lips a straight, hard line and cheecks showed angry red blotches. Brennan could see faint tear tracks across the cheeks though. Shed when she had thought hewasn't looking.

They had stopped by a bar hoping to see it was open. Luck seemed to have something against them that day - it was closed. Brennan could remember the profuse swearing thishad spewed from Lexa's mouth. He gave a slight smirk as he thoughtback toall the things he had 'learnt'.Before then he had had no idea you could do that with a broomstick. So, here they were, at a random basketball court sitting on the sides ... watching.

Seeing the smile, Lexa's temper flared. "Do you think this is funny? Them accusing us, the filthy bastards! If you do --!"

"Relax." Whispered response. "I'm not happy...just ... shutting it off..."

"I thought you were the one with anger mangement problems...?"Sullenly.

"I am. We both are...that's the problem - we can't be pissed at the sae time."The smile turned sad."Someone's gotta drive back. Besides I'll wreak havoc on the first punching bag I see." A faint attempt at humour.

A/N I know - I'm a bad person, but I'll add more later. Sorry - if anyone is still reading.


	6. Chapter 5 extended

A/N: Sorry that the last chapter was so short. I know that it was disappointing. And I'd also like to thank lexakane for the support. 

Chapter 5 Extended…

Seeing the smile, Lexa's temper flared. "Do you think this is funny? Them accusing us, the filthy bastards! If you do --!"

"Relax." Whispered response. "I'm not happy...just ... shutting it off..."

"I thought you were the one with anger management problems...?"Sullenly.

"I am. We both are...that's the problem - we can't be pissed at the same time." The smile turned sad." Someone's gotta drive back. Besides I'll wreak havoc on the first punching bag I see." A faint attempt at humor.

"Why are you trying to bottle everything? It isn't healthy, y'know?" A slight frown told of the worry she harbored for her teammate. _Only 'coz he's so different. Only coz of that…nothing else._ She stared as brown eyes met with her own blue eyes. She registered the sadness almost instantly. Then she realized. He had liked – if not loved – Shalimar for nearly three years. _Crap. Why not go ahead and be more selfish, hmmm Lex? _Clearing her throat awkwardly, she spoke: "You okay? 'Coz I'm done 'venting'. Y'know, you loved her so long, that it wouldn't be unexpected… And I won't tell anyone." A faint smile graced her face.

Brennan returned, feeling a little easier. _Maybe she's not as bad as I thought._ Sighing, he asked: "Who said anything about love?"

"Brennan…!" Brennan could hear the warning in her voice. _Basically telling me not to lie. Jeez, are all women the same!_

"What! I'm Brennan Mulwray, you remember? I don't you fall in lurvvv!" He rolled his eyes slightly. Lexa stared at him for a minute before dropping her head into her hands.

"What is with you and denial? What is your goddamn problem! Why _can't _you just VENT!"

'Coz it looks like you still have'nt finished venting.' Brennan used a smirk to cover anything Lexa could have seen in his face. In his emotions. 'Plus there's the fact that I would have had to beat the crap out of something for me to vent...'

'Why not try crying? Or screaming? Or ... or...or ' Lexa trailed off.

'How's aboout we try nothing?' Instant reply.

'Fine.' Lexa huffed. Then, under her breath, 'Bastard...' Brennan heard anyway and, in reply, gave a dry chuckle.

Then a shot rang out into the air. Brennan shoved Lexa back to the ground they had just stood up from. Only to feel a strange burning in his abdomen. _Crap..._

Lexa watched him stumble forward...hit the ground. She saw the blood. Immeadiately she was crawling forward. 'Brennan?' Whispered.

'Hey...Is it bad?' Rasped

'We need to get you to a doctor.' Brennan heard the panic in her voice. He tried to lift himself up only to get searing pain run through his body.

'Can't get up...'

Lexa looked around. Heard the sound of police cars chasing some criminal or the other. She swallowed. Brennan was too big for her to carry. _Shit, shit, shit. _Seein her worry, Brennan ferowned. Grunting slightly, he turned on to his side and slowly began to lift himself up.

'Brennan, what the HELL do you think you're doing?' Lexa watched as he forced himself up into a sitting position. Then he was leaning forward, putting his weight on his hands. On his feet. Stumbled. Immediately Lexa grabbed him, stood. Supported him.

'You better know a doctor who's near here.' Brennan blinked forcing himself to focus on Lexa's face as they moved slowly towards the car. Lexa helped him into it. Took the offered keys. Then she drove as fast as she could without being too rough. She stopped when she recognised a building.

'Dr. Williams! Please!' The man in the white shirt turned as he was about to enter the building. Recognised the girl. _Lexa?_ Then he saw the man sitting next to her -- blood on his shirt. His eyes widened when he recognized him as Brennan Mulwray -- one of Adam's team. A mutant. He ran down towards the car, helped Lexa to carry him into the warehouse/clinic.

* * *

A few hours later at Sanctuary...

The phone rang. Emma picked up.

'Hello?' worry was evident.

'Hi...'Lexa. Croaked as if she had been crying. Immediately Emma got feelings of worry and sadness as well as guilt.

'Lex?' This attracted the attention of Adam, who was instantly beside her. 'What happened?'

'Brennan got shot...just under the ribcage.'

'What? Where are you!' Emma'snervousness went sky high_.He's not dead, Em. He's not. You have'nt lost him..._

'Dr. Williams'' Lexa swallowed.

'We're coming--wait there!'

Whispered - 'I'm not going anyway.'

'Adam we have to go! Brennan was shot!' Instantly both were moving. 'He's at Dr. Williams!'

TBC...

A/N Hope this is good enough...R+R plz!


	7. Chapter 6

A/N: I know, I know – I haven't updated and pretty much seemed to abandon this fic. But I haven't – just got a writers block. Any ideas are welcome. Anyways, here is an attempt to salvage this thing.

* * *

Emma could feel the worry rolling off Adam as he drove, breaking every rule in the book. She wasn't sure - was it all his worry or was hers there too? It was taking all her concentration to keep breathing and not break down into tears. _Stop it! You won't help anyone if you fall apart. Especially not Brennan._ Adam glanced at his love. 

'He'll be fine, Em. Brennan's been shot before. Comes with his life. He'll be fine.' He repeated it for his own good - Emma knew that.

'I should have told them about Shal and Jess - Oh my God! Jesse and Shal! We didn't tell them! Adam we need to call them!' All thoughts of keeping calm were gone. Adam shook his head.

'I don't think it'll be good for anyone of them, Brennan specially, if they come over.' He could see the tears on her face. He continued, ' We'll tell them as soon as we talk to Dr. Williams, ok?' _Unless the wound is too serious. _He temporarily forgot his girlfriends powers. His thoughts echoed through Emma's head as she looked out the window at her side. Her mind wandered, Lexa and Brennan's faces the pain, the anger and the betrayal - the loss of trust in their eyes. It played over and over in her mind._Please be okay, please! Fight, like you always do. Please! And Lex - hang in there. We're coming.Just don't go anywhere, don't leave him alone. _She was desperate, guilty and in a world of emotional pain. Had been since the phonecall. Adams voice brought her back to reality.

'Did Lexa tell you where he was shot?' Swallowing the pain.

'Just below the ribcage.' Whispered, afraid.

They had arrived. The warehouse loomed abve them, Emma felt a thrill of fear down her spine. She'd felt Adam's worry peak when she told him that. _Please be okay._ That was the only thought running through her head as she climbed the stairs into the building.

* * *

Earlier... 

Just as they'd entered the building, a nurse had rushed towards them. 'Doctor?' Staring at the patient.

'Heavy bleeding, possible injury to lungs. We need a OT pronto. Bullet wound.' Was the only reply. Lexa helped put Brennan onto a bed to be wheeled into the operating theatre. Watched his face. The fear was clear on her face. Had it been any other time, Theodore Williams may have asked about it, but not now, not today. He had a man bleeding from a bullet and with possibly serious internal injury.

'Lexa, call Adam. He needs to come down here. Stay here and call him. There's a phone on the desk.' He pointed to it. Saw her eyes following the bed Brennan was being wheeled away. Taking her shoulders, he shook her gently. 'You have done everything you could. Now it's my turn, okay? Call Adam.'

Lexa nodded, turning towards the phone. She could feel the tears of guilt running down her face mingling with those of fear. He had pushed her down, kept her safe - something no one else had ever done for her. She swallowed, trying to compose herself. Picked up the phone to dial. Waited.

A worried voice - Emma, 'Hello...'

Her resolve broke. The mask cracked. Her mouth opened and she said something. What was it? she could hear the panic in the other womans voice. What was she saying to her? It didn't matter. She needed to wait. For Brennan. She hung up when she heard the dial tone. Walked to the simple dark coloured couch on the other side of the room. Sat down. Didn't move for hours.

* * *

The first thing Emma saw when she entered was Lexa. The 'Ice Queen' as Brennan had once called her. Only she didn't look so icy now. She looked broken. Emma could feel the guilt and the pain and had to stop the nausea she felt because of it. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Adam go to talk to the doctor who had entered with news on Brennan. Emma went over to Lexa, ready to give a shoulder to cry on. As she approached Lexa, who had been staring at a spot on the ground, looked up. Emma saw the tear tracks, the red rimmed eyes. She sat down and waited, patient as always. 

Next thing she knew, Lexa's head was on her shoulder, her arms around her. Emma could feel the tears seeping through the fabric of her coat. She returned the hug, allowing her own tears to fall.

She saw Adam return a few minutes later. She was too tired to read him. She just waited feeling Lexa tense beside her.

'He'll be fine. Little pain when he wakes up and it might take him a little longer than normal since there was a little damage to his respitory system, but other than that he's fine. YOu got him hear just in time.' The smile he gave Lexa was gentle, as if between father and daughter.

Lexa swallowed hard. 'C-ca-can we see him?' The panic drew back just a little. Not a lot but enough to let her think straight.

'Only one person at a time. YOu go first. We need to call Shal 'n' Jess.' Lexa didn't know which one spoke. It didn't matter. She walked quietly towards the door of Brennan's room, opening it quietly. She swallowed and walked in.

* * *

R+R Plzzz! Feedback and constructive criticism is very welcome! Hope you like this and it is up to anyones expectations if they're readin'. ;) Cya soon I hope! 


	8. Chapter 7

A/N: Hey people, I know it's been a LONG time – I'm REALLY sorry I've had a lot of tests…but hey! Lol I passed my French exam with 92 so time well spent right! Lol…anyway, constructive critism is always welcome! ;- ) Anywayz… on with the story….

* * *

The first thing to assault Lexa's senses was the smell. The smell of medicine and antiseptic, and below that the coppery smell of blood. _Welcome, ladies and gentleman, to the smells of a hospital._ That was the first thought that went through her head, reverberating almost mockingly at the guilt that seemed to echo through her.

She turned her head and saw him. His face was so...pale and gentle - so different from when he was awake. When he wore that stupid mask and the colour was always tanned as his natural complexion or pink from laughter...although there were times that the anger would come hurtling through. _Who are you to talk about masks? Your face is a permanent mask..._The voice in her head seemed to like to torment her. Grumbling quietly to herself, she walked forward. It was only when she was at the same level as his hand did she allow herself to break for the second time that day. Jeez, she was going to set a record today...

She could see the tube that was helping take some of the strain off of his lungs so that he could breathe properly. She could see the bandage the covered the bullet wound. But at the same time she could hear the loud, steady beeps that signalled Brennan's heartbeat. The same thing that she had once hated, now calmed her jangled nerves. Sighing she sat down in the metal seat next to the bed. She rested her head close enough to his hand to feel the slight heat that came off it. She opened her mouth and allowed herself to do the one thing she always avoided. She talked - no lies, no secrets and nothing withheld. The entire, and to her, bitter, truth.

'Hey Sparky, you better make use of this time 'coz it's probably never gonna happen again.' She allowed herself a soft sigh. 'When I saw you go down today, all I felt was fear...and for just that one second I loved it. You know why? Because it proved to me that I could still feel, that I wasn't the Ice Queen that I've been around here so much... You have NO idea how good it felt! But then reality kicked andI saw you struggling to get up, and I know we aren't the best of, well, friends, if you can even call us that, but I knew that you must have been hit real bad. And then the thought of losing you entered my head and made a little fucked up sadistic home for itself...' Lexa took another deep breath and carried on:

'You wanna know why I was so scared? Coz over the few days, since we found out about...about...them..., you've pretty much been, whether through choice or through situation, my only friend and ally. And to lose that, well to lose that would suck like major shit to be honest.'

'Well, it's nice to know I count so highly in your thoughts!' The voice was hoarse but most definitely male. And not just any male either: Brennan. Lexa squealed in shock, jerking her head up to look at him. Sure enough, two chocolate brown eyes twinkled merrily, although you could still see traces of the pain and exhaustion his injury had caused, and that small, sleepy, charming grin. All Lexa could faced with it was groan.

'Please, please tell me you didn't hear everything I just said1?'

'Alright, I didn't hear a word you just said.'

'And mean it?'

'I withdraw my prior statement.' He grinned at her cheekily. Lexa dropped her head back to the matress of the hospital bed.

'Awww, relax, Complexa.' Lexa could feel his large hand gently nudging at her cheek. 'And _where_ is your good bedside manner? Man just woke up from being unconcious from an operation! To remove a bullet no less!'

'Your point being?' She channeled her embarrasment into a form of boredom, although in side she was dancing with glee that he was awake. Brennan, on the other hand, took on a look of mock outrage.

'My point being that I'm _thirsty_ and you could help me by giving me some _water_.' Lexa got up almost obediently. Brennan panicked instantly. 'CLEAN! CLEAN WATER! You little sadistic...' He continued to grumble whilst Lexa found herself paralysed by an uncommon laughing fit at his words.

A few minutes later, Lexa returned with a glass of water. She mock bowed to Brennan, who was now sitting up in bed. 'Water, sir - CLEAN water as you ordered'. Brennan simply looked at it. Then at her. Next thing she knew, she was screaming like a little girl. She was drenched, staring into Brennan's triumphant laughing eyes. In his hand he held the empty glass that once held his 'CLEAN water'.

* * *

Meanwhile...

'Thanks, Theo.' Adam sighed heavily. 'Are you sure though? Eckhart's dead, which means it has to be one of his henchmen that is rnning it now.'

'Positive.' Theodore Williams' face showed no doubt. 'I developed it myself. The serum was made by me specifically for it's use on New Mutants. The strain is evident in Brennan's blood. And in terms of who's running it? I'm putting my money on Frank Thorne.' (A/N2: If this fact makes it AU...excuse me and my deepest apologies)

Adam sighed, feeling as if he suddenly the weight of the world on his shoulders. 'Yes, you're probably right...So what does this serum do exactly? How will it affect Brennan?'

Theo heaved a sigh. 'Well...'

* * *

Heehee - cliffhanger...althoughI think it's quite obivious...looks confused...Anyway PLEASE R+R! CONSTRUCTIVE CRITISM WILL BE HONOURED AND LOVED! 


End file.
